


Restless

by live_with_love



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dream Sex, Edging, Exhibitionism, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Seto is a disaster, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wet Dream, denial is a river in egypt, hints at plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/live_with_love/pseuds/live_with_love
Summary: Used to dreaming of horrors from his past, Kaiba Seto finds himself suddenly at the whims of a different curse entirely; hormones.Dreaming of a new partner every night, Seto learns a few new things about himself, about desire, and about how difficult certain fluids are to clean up afterwards. From experience, all dreams eventually pass... but does he really want these particular visions to stop?
Relationships: Kaiba Seto/Kisara, Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi | Atem
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41
Collections: Yu-Gi-Oh! It's Time to G-G-G-Gift! [Mini-Exchange]





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hergan416](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hergan416/gifts).



> Thank you for the fantastic prompt! I had a lot of fun with this and wrote more than I have for a fic in a really long time. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> There will likely be a part two or additional chapters to this once I get the time to write out more of Seto's attempt to make sense of the wet dreams. The sex really got away from me ;)

Kaiba Seto was no stranger to a night of disturbed sleep. On the contrary, he considered himself a connoisseur of nightmares, a discerning cataloguer of the horrors one’s brain could conjure up with or without the help of others. 

What managed to thoroughly unsettle Kaiba Seto of all people - ruthless ruler of an entertainment empire, scourge of the boardroom, terror of the teleprompter - did, in fact, turn out to be something as simple as a wet dream.

_The slide of slick fingers across sweat soaked skin had a shiver running down his spine. He arched his back and pushed his ass higher into the air, allowing his actions to speak louder than the begging words he refused to let sneak past clenched lips._

Seto groaned and rolled over, legs kicking at tangled sheets. He pressed his feverishly damp brow into the welcoming cool of the pillow, the dream dragging him down again.

_A wet, sucking sort of sound echoed through the room as one finger slid almost the entire way out of his tight hole before pushing back in again. Flushed, keening noises escaping despite the set of his jaw, Seto thrust his hips back to capture the digit. Impropriety be damned, he **needed** something to fill the empty void left each time his partner pulled back. Seto felt ready, and if he didn’t get fucked right then and there, he would-_

Bare feet scraped against the soft cotton of his bed sheet, Seto struggling to roll back onto his side. Another moan, this one more of pleasure than frustration.

_The deep, wicked laugh that rolled out of his partner and across his shoulders to join the heat pooling at the base of his spine made him swear aloud. In that moment, lips breaking their vigil around a snarl, Seto felt the thick cock thrust deep inside him to replace the fingers he had so craved only moments before. A ragged, **disgustingly needy** , moan escaped him._

“Cheat-” Seto hissed into the silence of the room, the word muffled by sleep. 

_No reply beyond a feral, possessive growl. Not that he had expected much more with that cock buried in him to the base, stretching him deliciously wide, forcing him to feel the raw power of the arousal that even now left his hips jerking. More. Now. Faster. **Harder.**_

Seto rolled again, then immediately onto his back with a quiet yelp, hips arching up into the cruelly empty space above them.

_Sparks skittered across his skin wherever those fingers trailed, the damp cotton now stuffed between Seto’s traitorous lips muffling the keening sounds he heard himself making. He bit down harder as the next, almost violent, thrust from behind him drove his face deeper into the pillow. Rocking back earned Seto a whine even more desperate than his own gasps, sending satisfiaction surging into the heat that curled tight within him. The brief smirk that curled Seto’s lips vanished when long fingers wrapped around his leaking cock and jerked in a way that made stars dance across his vision._

Body trembling with muted passion, Seto’s eyes flicked rapidly behind closed lids, his mouth opening around half-formed words.

_Electricity flowed like liquid fire through his veins, lighting up every nerve in a wave of pleasure too powerful to even categorise, too overwhelming to file in his meticulous mental storage. Caught between fingers that seemed to know exactly where to press or where to tug and the rapid, terribly wonderful thrusts into his willing body, he barely remembered how to breathe._

_Another surge of desire and his world spun, strong hands helping him to turn until his back hit the sheets. Convulsing, reaching the edge of his control and diving right off the other side, his wet eyes struggled to hold open but Seto persevered. He never wanted to miss out on the sight of **him** in that moment of exploding pleasure. Deep, violet eyes met Seto’s gaze, unruly strands of blond hair sticking to his cheeks as his mouth opened again to-_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

Seto’s eyes flew open, the harsh bleating of his alarm clock scattering the shards of his subconscious far and wide. His chest rising on a sharp inhale, heart hammering like he had just run a marathon, his legs trembling and weak, Seto stared up at the darkness of his familiar ceiling. The unfamiliar wetness between his legs demanded his attention. His lips lay open and twisted around the first syllable of Yuugi’s _other_ name. 

He snapped his mouth closed with an audible click that hurt his teeth. What in the _fuck_ was all that supposed to be about and who could he murder painfully for it? Investigations would begin the moment he got himself into a fresh pair of boxer shorts. Seto’s eyes closed again on a very different groan.

Just as soon as his muscles stopped trembling.

A quick shower while Seto recited his schedule for the day, hot water washing away all evidence of his body’s weakness, and he felt in control again. He had touched himself before, of course. There had been a few… attempted trysts, attempts to see what all the fuss of physical sensation was supposed to be about. All in all, it hadn’t seemed to be worth the time or the effort he had to go to. So his subconscious had thrown this dream at him to resolve some pent up frustration. Clearly. 

A sharp nod at his own reflection and Seto left for the day, setting his mind to more practical matters. He refused to let dreams chase him into waking. Not anymore.


	2. Look but don't touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific tags for this chapter;  
> Kaiba Seto/Kisara  
> voyeurism, exhibitionism, magical bondage, teasing, denial, bathing, fingering

His sleep had been restless for days now. Fragmented snatches, half remembered touches that left him aroused but not quite hard when he woke up in the morning. Enough to dismiss and hurry on with the practicalities of his demanding schedule.

Seto, despite his reputation, generally played by the rules of whatever game he had tried his hand at that day. He had cheated very few times in his life and been severely punished each time he tried. Statistically speaking, finding loopholes served him better than just ignoring the rules outright. Made things more fun, too.

Dreams had rules. In their own way, they were a game against one's own subconscious. Seto's subconscious seemed determined to drive him crazy once and for all.

He couldn't move. Maybe the sheets had finally wrapped themselves around his legs to the point that he couldn't free himself. But then- sheets? No. Seto could feel the soft grass of the river bank beneath his fingers, smell the sweet scent of flowers and clean air. He shook off the crazy thoughts and once again tried to stand, a fluttering wave of panic rising in his chest when he found himself still very firmly stuck to the grass beneath him.

At least he could still move his head. Seto cast about for something, anything, that might help him and came to a jarring halt when his eyes met another set of piercing blue, staring back at him from an angelic face surrounded by white hair that seemed to glow in the light of the sun. Blinding, ethereal, a sight he had caught achingly brief glimpses of in dreams before now staring him right in the face. Seto sucked in a sharp breath, wondering if the weight of those eyes held him in stasis.

A wicked smile touched full, red lips and Seto's eyes trailed lower. Then lower still, down an elegant neck and across rounded shoulders, his mind marvelling at the soft light that almost seemed to radiate out from her skin itself, rather than be reflected from the sun. The curves of her body tempted him lower again, the rounded softness of her breasts-

Seto's eyes snapped back to her face the moment he realised she stood naked. His cheeks turned that same shade of ruby red as her captivating lips, now curved into an immensely satisfied smirk. He opened his mouth to protest, but a slim finger pressed to those same lips shushed him, his eyes drawn to the way they pursed so lightly around the digit. 

That smirk made him curse whatever force had him stuck to this Godsforsaken bank. This maiden with long, silky smooth hair and eyes that laid his very soul open to the world finally stood before him, and Seto couldn't even touch. Her name danced across the edge of his tongue but he couldn't find the strength to voice it. And the sparkle of mischief in those light blue eyes told him she knew exactly what sort of predicament he found himself in.

 _Be silent_ , the soft shushing had told him.

 _Watch me_ , her eyes told him now.

 _Enjoy_ , the swaying of her hips added as she turned toward the gently rushing water that lay just behind her. 

Generally speaking, Kaiba Seto despised following orders. The very thought of sitting still and watching would itch like a rash under his skin. But her movements were so slow, so meticulously calculated, that he realised his watching became an irreplaceable part of the act. She glanced back over her shoulder, one hand shifting the waterfall of her hair. Blue eyes peeking up at him from under full lashes and the light dusting of pink across her nose sent understanding racing through him. She enjoyed his watching. She wanted to ensure his eyes remained on her. Heat exploded within him, rushing to his cock so fast it left him gasping for breath.

He swallowed, tongue darting out to wet dry lips. She giggled, the musical sound mixing with the tinkle of water as she stepped into the shallows of the river. Almost close enough to touch if only Seto could lift his arm. Instead, he hungrily watched her shiver, adjusting to the water's temperature after the heat of the sun. Her hair cloaked her, white strands obscuring but not hiding the curves of her supple body. 

Seto couldn't help but admire the confidence and grace in her movements. Embarrassment curled inside him for the intensity of his gaze but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The tips of her hair just skirted the top of her thighs, falling across the rounded slope of her ass. His eyes flicked up again when she twisted, bringing her side profile into view. Her hair lay thinner here, just barely muting the view of her breasts. She hummed to some secret tune, each breath causing her chest to rise and fall in gentle increments while she took another step deeper into the river. Her breasts hung heavy against her body and Seto found himself aching to touch, wondering if they felt as soft as they looked. 

The water reached her knees now. She bent gracefully at the waist, bringing pert nipples into Seto's line of sight. They stood in soft peaks, a sharp testament to the temperature of the water. The thought of wrapping his lips around them and warming the skin with his tongue had his cock twitching roughly against the silk of his boxers. She tilted her head, again meeting his intense gaze with the curious amusement that shone in hers. Seto's face flamed and she laughed. He wanted her to do it again.

She cupped her hands together and drew up some water, letting out a low moan when she poured it over her front. Seto's eyes followed the beads of water that rolled down over the curve of her stomach, barely hearing the harshness of his own breath as the sound of her filled his ears. He chased the water down, wishing he could follow with his fingers and not just his eyes, stuttering to a halt when the water reached the triangle of hair between her legs.

Another rush of heat, Seto unsure now whether the colour in his cheeks bloomed from embarrassment or desire. He sucked in a sharp breath and struggled to refocus, to calm the beating of his heart. The vision before him seemed to hone in on his difficulties, choosing that moment to part her legs, one hand sliding down the slick expanse of her thigh. Seto's breath escaped him in a gasp, eyes locked to slim fingers slipping between her legs and rubbing, teasing in just the way he hungered to do.

He wanted to touch. He wanted to _taste_ the sweet water on her skin. His head spun with unfamiliar desire, his limbs aching to be free. The pulse of heat between his own legs served as nothing but a slight distraction, feeding back into the weight of arousal pulsing through his chest. 

Seto followed her hand back up when she moved, watching how she cupped one of those full breasts and squeezed, fingertips brushing the stiff peak. Her lips parted around the softest sigh of pleasure, almost lost amongst the rushing of the water. Seto's gaze snapped back to hers, registering the longing in those deep eyes. But she smiled again, her free hand making a gesture to stay, to wait. To _watch_.

To his own surprise, Seto obeyed. He breathed out again, a shuddering, trembling breath that pushed out his impatience, traded it for the fire she inspired deep within him. There came a strange pleasure in waiting, in forcing himself not to fight. The approval in her eyes made him shiver. She dipped again, pouring another handful of water over her chest and sighing at the feeling. The sound sorely tested Seto's newfound resolve. She, of course, made it worse by sliding hands over each of her breasts this time, thumbing her nipples and moaning at the touch.

He groaned, frustration mixing into the mess inside him, feeling his cock twitch again. The beautifully frustrating woman continued her slow exploration, fingers squeezing and teasing, drifting lower in increasingly slow increments. Seto never once looked away, cataloguing each touch, each hitch of breath, each shade of red that flushed her beautiful skin and brought colour to her face. He had always been a quick study. A counterpart to the soft sighs from her, Seto found himself panting, venting his frustration into quiet whimpers and clenched teeth.

After what seemed an age, her fingers disappeared between her legs again. Her face had flushed to matched his own and Seto hungrily drank in the sight, watching the way her eyes slid shut as her wrist twisted, pushing a finger into herself. He whined this time, his own hands twitching to replace hers, to see how it might feel to press deep inside her. Books, pictures, videos even could only take you so far in your own fantasies. Would she be warm? Hot? Slick? Sticky? He wanted to explore.

Her mouth hung open now, her breath escaping her in short, sharp sounds that went straight to his cock. Seto matched the pattern, feeling the heat shift within him, waves that threatened to break but couldn't quite work up the energy he needed. She whispered something that sounded like his name and Seto _moaned_. Those arresting eyes opened, found his, and refused to let go. His own widened, watching as her fingers suddenly appeared, glistening with-

Seto's face flamed, his mouth closing with a click when she took her fingers into her own. What would it taste like? She certainly seemed to enjoy it, her throat working, sucking her fingers clean. This woman would be the death of him, Seto thought as the heat shot through him, almost unbearable. She had always loved to tease, had never given an inch. And those eyes still captured him, unwavering, unbending.

Everything seemed to crash over him at once, still not enough to hit the edge but enough to clear his mind. He gasped.

"Kisara-"

The smile that lit her face could have shamed the sun. 

Her fingers slipped from her mouth and she stepped towards him, feet finding quick purchase in the grass. Kisara laughed.

"I wondered how long it would take you to remember, young master." The mischief had returned, twined through with the heavy weight of that same desire raging through Seto's own body. 

He leaned forward as far as the magic would allow him to, yelping when he nearly fell flat on his own face. Suddenly free, Seto eagerly scrambled to his feet as she continued her measured approach, hips swaying.

"I don't know how I ever forgot." His words sounded clumsy, his tongue refusing to work. He reached out and-

Woke once more to the siren of his alarm clock, demanding he be ready to start his day. Seto swore, cursed out every God he could name as he stared into the darkness of his ceiling, missing the light of the glade she had called him to. 

Someone up there was laughing. His cock pulsed hard against the silk of his boxers, the electric thrill still ran through his veins. Seto groaned and buried his face deep into his pillows, wondering if he could just ignore the situation entirely.

"This is getting ridiculous."


	3. Challenge accepted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Specific tags for this chapter;  
> Kaiba Seto/Mutou Yuugi  
> denial, orgasm control, frottage, teasing, edging, office sex

Seto rarely fell asleep in his office these days. Mokuba saw to it that he went to bed at, if not 'regular', then 'decent' hours, so the need for naps had diminished. His restless dreams culminating in last night's clarity made him tired, the lack of release from an interrupted orgasm Seto had not answered that morning a siren song. Seto found himself closing his eyes just for a few seconds, telling himself that the headache came from the bright lights and not the still steady thrum of frustrated arousal he was doing his best to ignore.

His eyes snapped open what felt like five minutes later to a dimmed room and the very amused eyes of Mutou Yuugi staring across at him. Seto rose to his feet, straightening up from where he had apparently been caught napping with his head down on his arms - how embarrassing - and scowled across at the grinning blonde. 

"How the hell did you get in here, Mutou? Breaking and entering to get your thrills now?"

The growl in Seto's voice did nothing to deter him. Not that it ever really had, but irritation flared in his chest when Yuugi laughed at the second question. 

"I would have said the more pressing question is why you woke up with a raging hard-on, Kaiba-kun." A strangely familiar glint of mischief sparkled in Yuugi's eyes.

Seto's eyebrows shot up and his face darkened with a blush he would usually have suppressed. He resisted the urge to look down and curled his fingers into fists to stop from covering himself. Seto would be damned if he let Yuugi see how embarrassed he felt. So he sneered instead, stubborn pride refusing to let him sit down again.

"That's absolutely none of your business. Get out." The words were flat, but Yuugi's smile only grew.

"Don't you want some help?" 

The absurdity of the request nearly made Seto laugh. He rubbed at his temples to stave off the encroaching headache, eyes closing briefly. Give him strength to toss nosy little sneaks out on their stupid heads. Opening them again ready to tell Yuugi to hit the road, Seto lost the words in a sudden, heavy moan as fingers trailed softly up his clothed erection.

His head spun. Seto found himself back down in his office chair, legs splayed as wide as the tight suit pants would allow him. How did he get down here? Yuugi's touch sent heat skittering through him again, a renewed blaze that had never really gone out from the night before, scattering rational thoughts. Seto hissed, hips arching to press himself more fully against that hand. 

"Mmhm. Thought so." Yuugi stood between his legs, leaning in to press a soft kiss to the skin beneath Seto's burning hot ear, the flush travelling down across his cheeks. Seto growled, but there was no weight to the sound and Yuugi grinned. "Shh. I can see what you need. I can give you that release, easy."

Much as his body urged him to take Yuugi up on the offer, Seto gripped the arms of his chair and wrenched his mind back towards a rational track. "I don't want that 'release', as you termed it." 

Yuugi's eyes told him they saw straight through him. Seto persisted anyway, barely even questioning his stance when a smug smirk tugged at Yuugi's lips. 

"You don't? Oh." Those fingers returned and Seto choked down a moan rather than give in. "Well then. I guess it'll be easy enough for you to hold back while I'm doing this, huh? I bet I can make you come in fifteen minutes or less. If I can't, I'll leave." Yuugi hummed and stroked again. "Unless you don't think you can hold out."

 _Damn him_. The bastard could read Seto far too well and the thrill of the challenge lit up his blood even more fiercely than the desperate need to keep rocking into Yuugi's hand. Fifteen minutes wasn't much. Seto could last twice that! He snarled again and put his back properly against the supple leather of the chair, trying to relax. "You can try."

Yuugi let out a delighted laugh and Seto wondered momentarily what he had let himself in for. He bit back a whimper when Yuugi's fingers trailed away from his cock and over his thighs, the nails barely pressing enough to be felt through the cloth. Seto wanted to writhe but he held still, focused on his breathing. His head fell back against the chair and he watched Yuugi trace faint patterns in the fabric. 

He wasn't prepared for the other hand to snake up and pinch one of his nipples through his shirt. Seto let out a yelp, the blush across his cheeks darkening again. His back bowed slightly, chest arching into the cruel twist that left him aching. The flash of pain faded quickly into the heat that coursed through him, Yuugi's fingers rubbing in soft circles. He pinched again before Seto could get the breath back to protest. Seto's grip on the chair tightened and he tried to force his thoughts to something, anything else than the drag of cotton over what was becoming very sensitive skin.

His eyes fluttered shut when Yuugi's fingers slid over the bulge in his pants again. Seto groaned this time, unable to help it. He outright _moaned_ when, all of a sudden, a hot wetness enveloped his other nipple. Yuugi had put his mouth around the nub and his tongue worked quickly even through the barrier of Seto's shirt, worshipping a part of his body Seto had never before considered particularly sensitive.

He had been so very wrong. Seto shuddered hard, trying to ignore the way the waves of heat pulsed each time Yuugi's teeth caught on the tip of his nipple, dragging so very lightly before retreating again. Maddeningly slow, the fingers grazing his cock made desire pulse but not quite tip, Seto hanging on a very precarious edge. He forced a deeper breath into his lungs, only to lose it when Yuugi bit down and twisted all at the same time.

He swore he saw stars, his world narrowing to the pleasure and his attempt to fight it back. Seto knew how to deny himself, to hide from his emotions. But this was _consuming_ , a heat that begged to be answered, to be released. One of his hands moved without him really even thinking about it, cupping the back of Yuugi’s head and digging in, fingers grasping the light strands of hair at the base of his neck. 

The quiet moan that vibrated across his chest sent another pulse of electricity through him. Seto tugged, watching fascinated from under half-closed eye lids. Yuugi writhed against him, his thigh pressing against the bundle of nerves Seto had been reduced to and he gasped, bucking into the sensation. Teeth caught again, just enough to leave an impression, the sting fading into the pleasure of Yuugi’s tongue.

Seto didn't know if he was relieved or disappointed when Yuugi's mouth left him. His hand fell away again to thump down on the chair arm, fingers tightening again as the warm body shifted back to cease contact with his own.

Yuugi buried his face in Seto's shoulder, only tipping it up when Seto turned his head away to avoid the spikes of hair. He grinned.

"Of course... I'm a little less stubborn than you are." Yuugi's grin widened at Seto's answering whine, finding himself unable to make a coherent sound at such short notice. "Well, I mean." Fingers ghosted over Seto’s thighs and he swore, hips jerking up to seek further contact. “I play the long game, Kaiba-kun. I don’t exactly mind losing a battle so long as I win the war.” Nails digging sharp enough into his thigh even through the fabric made Seto yelp, driving further questions out of his mind until Yuugi clarified; “I don’t think you deserve to get off until you’re desperate enough to ask me for it.”

Meaning finally clear to Seto’s lust addled mind, he growled - but the sound failed to be nearly as intimidating as he wanted it to be. If Yuugi thought he would bow his head and _beg_ , then he didn’t know Seto well at all! Opening his mouth to tell the insufferable brat exactly what he thought of him, Seto instead let out a shout of startled desire when Yuugi dropped to his knees and _licked_ across the bulge of his cock straining against his pants.

Thoughts scattered again, Seto dug his fingers into soft leather and arched, nearly rising out of the chair but held back by slim hands pressing against his hips. He couldn’t let Yuugi win, even as coherency splintered into a million points of pleasure that short circuited his mind. That tongue working against him, wet heat surrounding him, Seto was lost to sensation.

He barely noticed at first when the touches became more gentle. Yuugi’s tongue lapped rather than pressed. His lips barely caressed in the lightest of kisses that crossed from one thigh and back to the other. The raging river within him ebbed and flowed with his movement, leaving Seto with little ability but to dig his head back into the chair and whine through his teeth. Yuugi seemed to know just when he began to approach his end, a flash of teeth sending his head spinning before they withdrew, a flick of tongue replaced by softer lips. The net sum kept him right in that moment before orgasm, not quite enough to hit the sweet release he craved.

Time slowed to a crawl. Vision narrowed to the sight of Yuugi on his knees between Seto’s legs. The damp patch grew, fuelled by Seto’s leaking cock and Yuugi’s mouth both, and with it, the sense of desperation. The urgent _need_ to find release.

His eyes were watering by the time Yuugi stood up again, his mouth open wide. Seto groaned, the heat of arousal snapped back into him with enough force to make him dizzy, unfocused eyes blinking up at the smug blonde staring him down.

“Time’s up.”

No- it couldn’t be. Fifteen minutes already? Seto’s dry mouth worked to voice a protest, fingers pushing at leather that seemed all of a sudden to be holding him down. His cock pulsed against its silken prison, aching in a way that made him want to scream. 

Yuugi, the git, wiggled his fingers in a teasing wave before slipping out of the door. With inhuman effort, Seto pulled himself from the chair and made to follow, unsteady legs leading him across the carpet. He reached the door, fingers grasping the handle, and pulled sharply.

Seto’s head jerked up from the desk. He stared into his empty, brightly-lit office with unfocused eyes and drool on his shirt sleeve. Another dream? It had felt so real, so seamlessly moving from real life to fantasy. The last time this had happened, it left Seto wondering which was truly real.

The insistent buzzing of his intercom decided for him; deal with things as they came, one step at a time. He shook his head and answered the call with his usual gruffness; “Yes?”

“My apologies for interrupting your work, Seto-sama.” His secretary was diplomatic as always, but today it made Seto smile. Work. “But you have your two o’clock meeting with the game devs shortly.” 

Surprise rose in his chest and his eyes cut across to the clock. He cursed under his breath. Two minutes. His subconscious apparently thought itself a comedian. He did, in fact, have a meeting to get to. With Yuugi.

“Thank you for reminding me. I’ll be out in a moment.” Seto let her acknowledge the response before clicking off the intercom and slumping back in his chair. He groaned, shifting in an attempt to make the hardness between his legs easier to deal with. All he accomplished was a renewed rush of heat through his stomach. The tips of his ears burnt. Seto sucked in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Just another game, just another challenge thrown up by his bored mind. He refused to lose to Yuugi and he sure as hell refused to lose to _himself._

His eyes opened. Seto snatched up the mug of cold coffee on the desk and downed it in one gulp, then leapt to his feet. He straightened his hair, checked his face for suspicious red marks - none, thankfully - and ducked into the attached walk-in-closet beside his office bathroom. Small blessings. His occasional, secret, stints at Kaibaland had gifted him the knowledge of how to wear a dance belt.

Figuring this all out could wait. He had survived longer meetings with worse distractions, after all. Seto found himself grinning. He would _rise_ to the challenge. This, and any subsequent games his dreams cared to play with him. 

"Interesting."


End file.
